The Queen's Apples
by TaylaNovak
Summary: Robin has returned to Storybrooke to be with his soulmate, Regina, only to find out that someone else has decided to try the Evil Queen's apples. (Wink, wink) OutlawQueen and RegalScarlet, Regina/Will
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Robin has returned to Storybrooke to be with his soulmate, Regina, only to find out that someone else has decided to try the Evil Queen's apples. (Wink, wink) OutlawQueen and ScarletQueen.

A/n: I got a bit bored and was trying to come up with ideas for my other stories when this little number popped out. This will be probably a two shot, maybe a three shot if people like and I get some good reviews. Love reviews people!

Robin walked into Storybrooke, his heart feeling lighter than he had since the day he left, since the day he was forced to leave his soulmate. He left to ensure that Marian and Roland could learn to live in the new world. His heart had remained in Storybrooke, in the form of the ex-evil queen, the very woman who'd condemned his wife to death, and the very woman who'd stolen his heart. It felt like years had passed since he'd held her in his arms, inhaled her sweet perfume, tasted her lips. He trembled as a spring found its way into his step. He was going home to his soulmate.

"Robin?!" David called as he left the sheriff's office. He clasped the man on his back. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to be with Regina." Robin said with a grin. He noticed David's smile falter for a little bit and frowned in response. "What's wrong? Has something happened to Regina?"

"What? No! Regina's perfectly...fine. Is that Emma? I really should go, see you later, Robin." The prince hurried away, leaving the thief to stare after him in confusion. What was his problem?

Robin eventually just chalked it up to his absence in the town. He decided to stop and get some flowers and chocolates for Regina on the way. What woman wouldn't like such a small but meaningful act of love.

"Robin?!" He turned and saw Tinker Bell coming towards him. "What are you doing back in Storybrooke?"

"I wanted to be back with my soulmate." He said proudly. "Do you think she will like these roses?" Her smile faltered as well and it was really starting to annoy him.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Tink said.

"Why?"

"I mean, the two of you didn't leave on the best note. Do you really think that flowers and chocolates will make up for the lost time between you two? I don't think-"

"I know you want to protect her." Robin said. "But I love her. Regina is my soulmate and nothing will keep me from her arms again. He lifted his chin proudly and started towards the mayoral mansion. He ignored Tink's warning and felt his heart soar with pure happiness. He would finally be with Regina again. Nothing could dampen his mood.

He stepped up to the mansion and knock three times, beaming from ear to ear. He smoothed down his hair and gave his best smile when the door opened...to reveal a shirtless Will Scarlet with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"What the hell?" Robin hissed, crushing the chocolates and roses in his hands. Will's eyes went wide.

"Will, dear, who is...it." Regina came to stand behind Will and her eyes went wide as well. "Robin?!"

Robin could hardly focus on her voice, her beautiful face. All he could see was Will in a towel, Regina in a bathrobe and her hands upon his shoulders. "Will Scarlet, when I said take care of Regina, THIS IS NOT WHAT I MEANT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Reviews are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

"Robin! Wait!" Regina said, stepping in front of Will. "Stop before you do something you will regret."

"Regina, love, I am sure that I will not regret putting an arrow through his face." Robin said calmly, flexing his head for the rain of pain that he was about to give to Will Scarlet.

"Love, mind helping me out a bit?" Will asked, gesturing to his towel.

"Oh of course." She waved her hand and his towel changed into a pair of jeans.

"Now stand back milady, don't want you to get covered in blood." Will said, boldly stepping around her. "Let's go, ." He put up his fists.

"No! No one is fighting." Regina commanded. "Will, enough." She pushed the man back and stepped outside, facing Robin. "Robin, what are you doing here?" She asked softly.

"What am I doing here?" He repeated. "I wanted to be with my soulmate! But apparently she's moved on. With...that?!" He glared at Will. "When did-how could-how did this even happen?!" He stammered incredulously.

"Oh really, you're surprised?" Will demanded, stepping up behind Regina. "You leave for over 7 months, playing house with your **wife **and expect complete chastity from Regina? You expected her to put her life on hold for you?"

"It was the only way!" Robin roared.

"Sure it was, Mr. I don't know what to do." Will returned. "Now you show up like nothing happened. You didn't even call her!"

"Enough!" Regina snapped. "Out of both of you. I'm done with this."

"Regina." Robin reached for her hand. "Regina please, I know you still love me. I know that what we had was real, it was true. We are soulmates, we were meant to be together. How can you just forget it?"

"I didn't forget anything." Regina said, looking into his eyes. "I still love you, I don't think I'll ever stop. What we had was not the conventional relationship and I loved every second of it, but it has been 7 months. You didn't call. You didn't write, send me an email or text, anything!"

"You told me to move on."

"Then why are you back?" She asked. "In case you didn't know, this is not moving on."

"Regina, I love you." He pleaded.

"And I love you too, but I'm kinda with someone else now." She said, pulling her hand free.

Robin looked up at Will. "You're dead!" Will immediately closed the door, but Robin ran through it. As he came through, Will dealt him a brutal kick to the face that made Robin stagger for a moment before resuming the chase.

"Robin!" Regina yelled as she heard crashes from the houses and sighed. "Don't kill him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you don't want me to arrest them for destroying your house?" Charming asked, looking at a very beaten and bloody pair of thieves handcuffed to the torn couch.

Regina sighed. "No. I have no idea what to do."

"Sound familiar?" Will hissed at Robin, who immediately began trying to free himself to wring Will's neck.

"Do you want me to take Robin out of here?" Charming asked.

"Yes." Regina sighed.

Charming nodded and lead Robin outside. He was able to glimpse his soulmate restoring her home and healing his new rival's wounds. Charming drove the heartbroken thief back to the station where Emma was waiting to heal him.

"What the hell happened?" Emma demanded.

"Why didn't you tell me about Will and Regina?" Robin asked.

"Oh, um…" Emma scratched the back of her head. "Because you were in New York?"

"How did they get together?! I mean how could she choose him of all people?! I told her I would come back for her. I would return and we would be together."

"You can't leave for like 8 months and then come back and expect everything to be the same as when you left." Emma pointed out. "You certainly can't show up and nearly murder her new boyfriend and almost destroy her house. Regina was heartbroken, Will helped her. A lot."

"I asked him to take care of her."

"He kinda is." She muttered.

"NOT like that." Robin sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I can't lose her. I won't. Not to him, not to anyone."

"Well, you're in for one hell of a fight." Charming hit him in the back. "That's not going to be an easy accomplishment for someone who held a grudge for half of her life."

Robin smiled. "Then my victory shall be all the more sweeter when I win her back and destroy Will Scarlet."

Read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Because I don't know how to end a story, this'll probably be longer than a 3 shot. Not sure exactly how long but definitely less than 10 at the maximum. Read and review as always and let me know who you think Regina should choose, but I must say it's leaning towards Will Scarlet. Anyways, on with the story.

"I am really glad you decided to join me for dinner." said Robin, looking at Regina's beautiful face as she examined the menu. She glanced up at him with a delightful smirk.

"Well, you wouldn't take no for an answer." She looked back down and he couldn't resist taking in her beauty. She wore makeup, but not to excess, although it was hardly needed. Her hair had been straightened rather than the little bend at the edges that he remembered so well and she wore a simple long black dress with black heels. She wore no jewelry, but then again the most precious of gems could not compare to her natural beauty.

"You look radiant tonight." He said.

"Thank you." She smiled at him. The waiter came to take their order and she sipped her wine. "So, how is Roland and Marian?"

"Good, they have adjusted well. Roland is in school. Marian has a job. I try to send money when I can, but they have more than enough to sustain them."

"That sounds nice."

"How have you been?" He asked. "Besides the whole Will Scarlet thing."

"Okay, I suppose. It wasn't easy after you left, but I made it through it." She shrugged.

"I feel that I must apologize for that, leaving you."

"Like you said, it was the only way."

"Regina-"

"Robin, it's fine." Regina said. "I'm not upset about that anymore. The past is the past." She shrugged again and he could tell that she wasn't exactly comfortable, at least not as relaxed as he wanted her to be when in his presence. It bothered him that they might have fallen out of love. He still loved her completely and she said she still loved him, and yet she was still technically with Will Scarlet, despite their little date.

"You didn't want to come, did you?" He asked.

"Not really." She admitted. "Will convinced me too."

"Really?" Robin said, surprised.

"Indeed. I guess I'm not much for fancy dinners nowadays."

Robin was momentarily distracted at Will's actions. What kind of game was he playing by convincing Regina to go on a date with him? "Perhaps a walk under the moonlight is better suited to your tastes? I do remember you enjoying such before I left. Hopefully you haven't changed too much."

"I assure you that I haven't." Regina smiled. "Well, not too much. Maybe a few things."

"Then I'm interested in learning these few things." He smiled as well.

Dinner went peacefully and they enjoyed a walk together beneath the moon's pale light, reminiscing about old times. However, Robin was none too happy about their talk of old times. He wanted there to be new times, but apparently Regina didn't want to talk about those. He didn't want to push her because patience was key to dealing with this woman, but he needed to know. "What must I do, Regina, to regain your heart?"

"Robin, I don't know." She sighed.

"Do you love Will Scarlet?"

"I'm not sure." She admitted. "He is fun, and annoying, and surprisingly lovely to talk to, but then again, I don't know how to love very well, again, I don't know."

He sighed. He still had no idea where Regina's head was at. He desperately wanted to hold her, taste her lips, to be with her as he'd dreamed he would since the day he left. She was distant and different around him than he remembered. 7 months couldn't change a person that much, could it?

They arrived at her door. "I had a good time with you." He said.

She nodded. "So did I."

"So, what does this mean for us?" He asked with a sigh. "I love you Regina, more than anything. We are soulmates. Shouldn't we be together?"

"It's only been one date, forest boy. Don't get ahead of yourself." She said. "The truth is, Robin, I do love you, I love us together, but it's been a while, and Will makes me happy. You make me happy too, and I'm not about to make any decisions right now. You want to keep trying, then by all means, but don't expect me to just fall into your arms again. I don't want to be rude or anything but-"

"I know, and you are perfectly well within in your rights to do so. I did leave and I didn't call you or contact you, but please, give us a chance."

She raised an eyebrow and leaned forward to kiss his lips. "I suppose I'll see you later, Forest boy." She smirked and walked into the house, closing the door.

He grinned to himself, lips burning from her touch and made his way to his room at Granny's bed and breakfast.

xxxxxxxxx

Regina sighed as she stepped out of her dress, tossing her shoes to the side and magically removing her makeup. She picked her phone as it rang. "Will, why are you calling me? Did you forget your key? Have you been drinking?"

"I have not and I resent those allegations." He said. She smiled at her incredulous tone. "I request that you put on a coat and join me for a swim."

"A swim? At 10 'o clock at night?"

"I did not stutter." He replied. "You know where to meet me, Love, and please do hurry before I freeze the ass off that you love so much."

"You're the idiot who wants to go swimming."

"Do not argue with me, woman." Will snapped.

She smirked and hung up the phone, magically changing her underclothes into a white bikini and wrapped herself in one of her long coats before poofing herself to the small spring that she and Will had found about a month earlier on a walk in the woods. Will was waiting shirtless and wearing shorts. He grinned as he spotted her and raced to grab her in his arms and kiss her.

"How was your dinner?"

"Lovely."

"Damn, was hoping for terrible."

"You were the one who told me to go." She pointed out.

"I did, because I didn't want you to miss the opportunity to be with your...what's the word?" He turned and headed down to the water.

"Soulmate." She supplied.

"Right, whatever. I do not want you to be unhappy with your decision, so you must experience the life with both of us, no?"

"I already have, Will." She said.

He slipped into the water and turned to face her. "Come on in, Love."

She smirked and opened her coat, letting it slide off her shoulders. He grinned like an idiot and she couldn't help but laugh as his eyes didn't seem to know where to look first. She slid into the water and positioned herself in his lap. "I do not understand you, Will Scarlet."

"Then enjoy the ride." He smirked, kissing her lips. "No, but I do want you to be happy, Regina. If that is not with me, so be it. But I do sincerely hope it is and I get to kick Hood's ass again sometime soon."

She rolled her eyes. "You're impossible."

"A fact you should be quite aware of by now."

Regina wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Do shut up."

"I will not."

"If I keep kissing you, will you shut up?"

"Maybe, you should try it and find out." She laughed against his lips. "I think it's working."

xxxxxxxxx

"Hey Robin, how'd the date go?" Charming asked, walking out of Granny's.

"Well, I hope. But you were right, this won't be easy. I believe she might be falling in love with Will. I cannot stand the thought of him touching her."

"Well then, try something a little different." Charming suggested. "Like...horseback riding. Regina's basically a master at it. She started riding more after you left."

"That is a wonderful idea." Robin grinned. "Thank you."

"No problem."

A perfect plan was already forming in Robin's head and he couldn't wait to execute it. Hopefully he wouldn't execute Will in the mean time.

Read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Robin walked into the stables with the intention of asking Regina to go for a ride with him, then he heard Will cheering and scowled. He walked out into the paddock to find Will leaning against the fence while Regina rode a large red stallion bareback around the obstacle course. She wore a black long sleeved skin tight riding jacket with matching pants and black and white riding boots. She wore no helmet, it wasn't really needed and she was smiling. She was dazzling.

"Hello Hood." Will said without turning around.

Robin came to stand next to him and crossed his arms, both of them watching Regina. "Scarlet."

"What can I do for you?"

"There are several things you could do, but all them end with me bashing your face in."

"Rude." Will said.

"Do you love Regina?" Robin asked.

"Indeed. She's an amazing woman with a wonderful heart."

Robin slowly nodded, smiling as Regina rode around two barrels at top speed.

"Do you love her?" Will asked.

"Of course." Robin said at once.

"Hmm."

"What?"

"Nothing, just that I thought if you loved someone, you don't break their heart."

"I had to go, Marian needed someone to help her. And you, I asked you to take care of Regina, not sleep with her."

Will shrugged. "It's not like you were here to do anything about it. You can't leave a woman for 7 months, heartbroken and lonely after everything she's been through, and not expect someone else to see the beauty and light within her." Will looked at him. "Regina deserves happiness. If that's with you, then fine, by all means. I just want her to be happy. Doesn't mean I won't fight for her."

Robin frowned slightly and looked up as Regina trotted towards them.

"Hey Forest boy." She leaped down and pulled the reigns over her stallion's head and stroked its side. "Something you needed?"

"I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to go riding but I can see you already got your workout for today." He smiled and she returned it. "Perhaps, another time?"

"Perhaps." She said. "Will Scarlet."

"Yeah, Love?"

"You said you'd join me."

"I ain't the best rider Love, certainly not bareback." He smirked. "But you however, are quite amazing."

She grinned. "I am quite aware." She lead the stallion into the stables and the men followed. Once she was done, the three of them walked out to the road where the cars were parked.

"So, I was wondering if you join me for the evening." Robin said.

"Sorry, but Tink invited me over tonight." Regina answered. "Will, give me my keys."

"Sorry Love, no kiss, no keys." Will grinned. Robin scowled. Regina simply waved her hand and made the keys appear in her palm.

"Bloody hell, that never works." Regina smirked and kissed his cheek.

"See you guys later." She flashed a parting smile before getting into her car and driving away.

"What a woman." Will murmured.

"Indeed." Robin agreed.

xxxxxxxxx

Regina went home to shower and change into a comfortable blue dress before heading over to Tink's. The fairy had purchased a small home in town after returning from Neverland. She was setting out the snacks when Regina stepped in.

"Gina, I'm so glad you could make it." Tink said excitedly, going to hug the brunette. "I hope you don't mind, but I invited Snow, Emma, Ruby and Belle over as well."

"I wonder why." Regina muttered. She loved her friends, but they were nosy as hell. Tink and Ruby owned up to it, while the others tried to be coy and always failed miserably. The others arrived and they ate dinner together, joking and chatting as they always did, before going back into the living room.

"So, why don't we get to the business of the evening." Tink said as she poured them all glasses of wine. "Regina, how is it going with you and your strapping courters? Hmm?"

Regina rolled her eyes as all of the women became much more interested in the conversation. "What about it?"

"Have you decided who to pick?" Belle asked.

"Hell no." Regina sighed. "It's not simple, or easy."

"But isn't Robin your soulmate? Aren't you going to end up with him eventually?" Emma voiced. "Would you be...hurt or something if you stayed away from each other?"

"It won't be easy, but I've done it before. As for the whole soulmate thing well...I've never liked having my life planned out for me, for reasons you are all aware of." She raised an eyebrow. "Who would you choose?"

"Robin, definitely." Snow said immediately.

"Yes, but why?"

"Well, Robin seems more noble and he is a good man. Will broke out of jail and tricked me into pardoning him."

"I am not against nobility or cunning." Regina said with a smirk.

"I would choose Will." Ruby said. "He's a fun guy and you could use some fun in your life."

"Are you calling me stuck up?" Regina asked.

"Yes, yes I am." The werewolf grinned. "Since me and Tink are the only two with a set and aren't afraid to ask the big questions...how is the sex?"

"Ruby!" Snow exclaimed, turning red.

"Why are you blushing, I asked Regina."

"Will the defendant please answer the question." Tink said with a smirk.

Regina took a slow sip of her wine. "Okay, since I'm not getting out of this anytime soon. Robin...sensual, passionate, amazing."

Tink and Ruby scoffed. "Something already suspected. And Will?"

Regina sighed.

"Guys, we shouldn't talk about Belle's ex while she's here." Tink pointed out with a grin.

"It's fine. I'm okay with it." Belle said. "All we did was kiss a couple of times, it wasn't serious."

"Aren't you curious about how good he might be in bed? I am." Tink muttered, drinking her wine.

Belle shook her head shyly and Regina leaned over and whispered. "Creative, skilled and...exquisite." The younger woman grinned as she blushed.

"We didn't hear that one." Tink pouted.

"And you won't. Look, I don't know who to pick. Both of them are handsome, protective, strong, and they both make me happy. Robin is my soulmate and I love him, but he did leave and he is married. Will is charming, fun, and a great listener, but he is childish at times and gets a little crazy when he's drunk. I don't know who to choose at this point, but I don't want to string either of them along. They don't deserve that." Regina said.

"I say choose Robin. He's a sure thing." Emma said, downing her glass. "He's your soulmate, your happy ending."

"She went through hell when he left, who's to say he won't leave again to make sure Marian is okay?" Ruby asked.

"Can we change the subject please?" Regina said.

"Everyone says Robin, I say Will." Ruby continued.

"Pixie dust doesn't lie." Tink added.

"Yeah well, it ain't making her life easier either." The werewolf countered.

Regina rolled her eyes and turned to Snow. "So, how's Neal?"

The rest of the evening passed quickly and thankfully, they didn't bring up Regina's love life again and she left at around 9:30 so she wouldn't be late for an outing with the Queens. At least they were much more laid back than the others. She dressed herself in black jeans, black heeled boots, a blood red top and grabbed her black leather jacket as she walked out the door. The Rabbit Hole was jumping when she arrived. She quickly found the Queens in a booth towards the back, already enjoying a round of shots.

"She finally arrives!" Ursula called.

"She was probably too busy with her two big boys." Cruella grinned devilishly and downed a shot.

Lily nodded to Regina and reached for one of the shots as well. Mal smacked her hand away and downed it herself with a grin. Lily glared at her mother.

Regina rolled her eyes and sat down. "Here we go again." She muttered.

"So, how goes it with that?" Cru asked. "Have you chosen just one...or both?"

Regina chuckled at the woman's crude humor. "No, to both of those suggestions."

"What's the problem?" Mal asked, again swiping a shot from Lily.

"Mom, I'm 30, I can drink too." Mal only grinned in reply.

"I love them both. It's hard to end the relationship with one."

"Pick Will." Lily and Cruella said in unison.

"Why?" Regina asked, raising her eyebrows in surprise. They were two that didn't usually team up.

"He's a sweetheart." Lily said with a shrug. "But I've also never really interacted with R- Mom!"

Mal nearly spit out her drink as she started laughing.

"Robin seems a bit of a buzzkill, dahling. Pick a man that's free, wild, fun." Cruella added.

"Why am I not surprised at your answer?" Regina said.

"I say you stay with Will, Robin had his chance." Mal voiced. She licked her lips, continuing to annoy her daughter.

"Okay, on to more pressing matters...partying!" The others cheered and raised their drinks.

"May we have a dance?" Regina turned to find Will and Robin both standing behind her. Both of them were dressed for a night on the town and looked incredibly sexy.

"Nope." Mal answered before she could get a word in. She stood up, eyebrow perfectly arched and took Regina's hand. "Maybe later boys, she's mine right now."

"Jealous, dragon?" Regina smirked as the blonde pulled her onto the crowded dancefloor.

"Not at all, just feeling cheeky." Mal grinned.

Regina ended up dancing with Robin and Will once and twice with the Mistress of All Evil. Everyone was thoroughly exhausted and wasted by the time the group decided to head home for the night. Despite talking to almost everyone she knew, Regina's decision had not been made easier. She thought it over as she nursed her aching brain the next morning. She would need a little more time with this.

Read and review! Give me some feedback people and let me know what you think it will take for one of our favorite thieves to finally the Evil Queen's heart. Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed. I'm a bit undecided about what to do next, so send me some ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

"Regina! Regina!"

"What the hell?" Regina said to herself as she went to open the door. "Will, what the-" she didn't even get to finish he kissed her. Hard. She moaned as he pushed her back into the house and shut the door.

"Choose Robin." Will said, cupping her face in his hands.

"Will, what's going on?" Regina asked, taking a moment to recover from that kiss.

"I talked to the imp."

"Gold."

"Correct. He said that a soulmate is essentially so much more than what you think. Rejecting your soulmate is the same thing as tearing two souls apart. It could cause you physical and emotional pain, and I'm not about to put you through that. Just choose Robin."

"Will, I have been through a lot of pain in my life, every kind. If that is the price of what I feel is my happiness, then so be it. Soulmate or not, if I don't want to be with Robin, then I won't. It's my decision." She pulled him over to the couch and sat down. "I appreciate what you tried to do."

"I don't want you hurt. I care too much about you to let that happen. I love you."

"I love you too." She said. "I know this is just as hard for you as it is for me and- What?"

"That's the first time you said you loved me." He answered.

"Well, I do. Very much." He smiled and pulled her into his lap to kiss her. "I do love you Will Scarlet."

"But you also love Robin Hood, you're soulmate."

She sighed and kissed him again. "I know."

"I almost wish he never came back." Will muttered.

"I know." She kissed him again and the kisses quickly grew more frequent and passionate. Will laid her on the couch and she purred as he leaned down to plant gentle kisses on her neck. It made her hungry for more and she grabbed his jacket and yanked it off. She was about to do the same to his shirt when there was a knock at the door and she growled. "It never fails, every time." She stood up and magically dressed herself in black tights and a flowing blue tanktop. When she opened the door, she was greeted by a familiar dimpled grin. "Roland!"

"Gina!" Roland leaped into her arms and she laughed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Dad said we could come visit. Is that alright?"

"That is wonderful, dear. I'm so happy to see you again." Regina grinned and kissed one of his dimples. He was too terribly cute for his own good. "Have you eaten yet?" She glanced up at Marian and Robin.

"Nope."

"Well then, what would you like? Hmm?"

"Apple...pancakes."

"Apple pancakes it is."

"Can the apples be from your tree?" He asked.

"Absolutely. Why don't you and Robin and Will go pick some. Me and Marian can go get everything ready."

He happily leaped down and grabbed his dad's hand and pushed Will outside.

Regina smiled and motioned to Marian.

"Sorry for barging in on you like this." Marian said.

"Nonsense, I love Roland. I'm always happy to see him."

"I would have stayed in New York, but Robin didn't want to leave me alone. I've been a bit sick these past few weeks."

"You are welcome here, Marian." Regina said. "Always welcome." She and Marian got to work and she thought about why Robin had brought Roland to Storybrooke. It was probably to win her over to his side, which it was kind of doing. She absolutely loved being with Roland, and yet it had only served to remind her that he was still married. She wondered why they didn't just get a divorce if he wanted to be with her so bad. Then again, were they even legally married in this world?

"Regina?"

"Uh, yes?" Regina quickly turned her focus back to Marian.

"I was wondering how things were going with Robin." Marian asked.

"Well, I suppose." Regina answered.

"You haven't decided, have you?"

"Nope." Regina sighed, pulling out the ingredients she would need. "It's been tense, difficult, nerve wracking."

Marian smiled. "It doesn't have to be. Who do you love?"

"Both of them. It's not that simple. But how about we talk about you instead of me. I've been doing that for almost two days. How have you been?"

"Great. New York is wonderful, but Roland missed his friends in Storybrooke. I.e, you." Marian shook her head. "Gina is awesome and Gina is the best. When can we go see Gina?"

"Sorry."

"Don't be. He has good taste in who he picks to love. So does Robin…"

"Are you okay with this? Robin leaving to try and be with me?"

"I told you before, Regina. If Robin's heart leads him to you, then I am happy for the both of you either way. He's in love with you, and I won't stand in the way of his happiness...or yours." She trailed off slightly and and Regina could tell something was off about her.

"Is something wrong?" Regina asked.

"No." Marian said, a little too quickly for the former queen's liking, but she let it go. Roland returned with an armful of the biggest apples he could find. Robin and Will both came behind him, covered in leaves and dirt.

"What happened to you?" Regina asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Just uh...fell out of the tree." Will said.

She rolled her eyes and waved her hand, cleaning them up. "Now, to make those pancakes." Roland cheered and they set to work. They made the pancakes, plus some bacon and dug in. Talking was surprisingly easy among them, considering the completely screwed up pasts between them. Roland was an endless river of questions about everything he missed in Storybrooke and Regina was happy to answer them. She asked him all about his new school and his friends and everything. When they were finished eating, she magically cleaned the dishes and they went back into the living room.

"Gina, can we go get some ice cream?"

"You just ate Roland." Marian said.

"Yes, but...ice cream." He said, as though that explained everything.

"This a good idea, Hood?" Will asked. He and Robin were still in the kitchen, watching the two women dote over his son. "I understand having Roland to win over Regina, but is it wise, bringing your wife to your soulmate's house?"

Robin smirked. "Do not be upset Scarlet. Perhaps Ro can give you a grammar lesson."

"What now?" Will looked confused.

"Maybe he knows what take care of someone means. Not sleep with them." Robin hissed.

"For your information, outlaw, she was the one who kissed me first, and she hasn't complained not once until you showed up expecting to be welcomed back with open arms."

"We are soulmates. We are meant to be together."

"Regina can do whatever the bloody hell she wants to, she doesn't need fate to tell her what to do."

Robin rolled his eyes, but smiled as he walked into the living room and sat down next to his wife. Roland had run upstairs to get something for Regina and Will came to sit next to her.

Marian turned to face him. "I'm pregnant." Robin's smile slowly dimmed.

"What?"

"Well that's amusing." Regina said with a smirk.

"Why's that, love?" Will asked.

"Because I am too."

Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

"What now?" Will asked.

"I am pregnant, with your child." Regina said slowly.

"And I am pregnant with yours." Marian added with a nervous glance at Robin.

"What now?" Will repeated.

Regina rolled her eyes. "I am going to have your baby. Aren't you happy?"

He scratched the back of his head furiously. "You're gonna have my child." He said. "You're gonna have my-" he suddenly tackled her and spun her around in the air. "I am elated, ecstatic, enthusiastic, some other word that starts with an e that means happy, about this entire thing."

She smiled as he placed her gently back on the couch. "I'm happy you think so."

Robin still seemed to be processing the news. "Both of you are pregnant."

"Yes." The women said in unison.

"Then...I am happy to extend the family of outlaws." He smiled and hugged his wife, but it was clear that he'd lost his chance at regaining Regina's heart. There was no way Will was going to let go of her now, not with his child on the way. A part of him dared to hope that Regina was carrying his child, but it'd been too long since they were together for her to be pregnant with any child of his. Otherwise, Regina's stomach would probably be as big as Roland. He was happy, truly happy to be having another child, and he did love Marian. But Regina would always have his heart, she would always be his soulmate, no matter how hard she tried to convince herself that she was meant to be with Will.

"This deserves a celebration." Will said. "We should party."

"We should." Regina agreed. "But I have to meet Henry later on for lunch, so try to make it after that."

"Let the Queens throw us a party. I like them."

"They like you too." Regina muttered. "Look, if you guys need a place to stay."

"We're fine." Robin cut her off. "We're staying at Granny's bed and breakfast and we really should go check in. Right love?"

"Actually," Marian said as Roland returned with a comic book from Henry's room. "I would like to speak to Regina. Alone." Regina smirked at her dismissive tone and nodded to Will. He, Roland and a confused Robin went outside on the front porch. Marian sighed. "What do you think I should do?"

"About what?" Regina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"His heart is yours, and yours alone. He is in love with you, he clearly doesn't want to be with me. I don't want to force him to be with me if he doesn't want to."

"Robin will stay with you because he is an honorable man and he does still love you. He just..." She sighed this time. "At the end of the day, regardless of what we are, he will stay with you because, you are still married and you are raising his children. Don't worry. I know we don't have the best history with one another, but you have a friend in me, and if you ever need anything, you can come to me."

"Thank you Regina." Marian smiled.

"You are quite welcome." Regina returned the smile and they both rose to go to the door.

"I suppose I'll see you later then." Robin said.

"I hope so." Regina smirked and closed the door after saying goodbye to Roland. Will immediately started grabbing her and kissing, pressing her up against the front door. "Will." He growled in response. "Will." She laughed as he hugged her and crouched down in front of her.

"Listen up in there, little one. This is your Da speaking. Be good for your Ma, don't give her no trouble. I don't know if you can hear me yet, but I want you to know that I'm going to be the best dad I can be. Hopefully I can be a good match for your Ma."

"Will." Regina smiled, pulling him back to his feet. "You will be a great father, I know it."

"Thanks love." He sighed. "Love is so messy. It's all about arguing and making up, and laughing and crying and struggling, and sometimes it just don't seem worth it. But it is. With you, it is." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "At the end, no matter what happens, you forgive each other. So Regina, right now, I want you to forgive me for anything I've ever done to you that you haven't liked. Anything at all."

"Okay." Regina said with a nod. She could feel her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. Will continued stroking her cheek, looking into her eyes.

"We've both lost our first loves. My Anastasia."

"My Daniel."

He nodded. "Regina, I want you to tell me exactly what you want."

"Forgive me too then." She said at once. "Forgive me for all the times I was insecure, or crying my eyes out over Robin, or locked you in the pantry."

"Why do you keep bloody doing that?"

She laughed. "Because you cursing with your accent was hilarious. But please do forgive me for it."

"I do."

"Then the only thing I truly want...is to be yours."

Xxxxxxx

"Hi Mom." Henry said cheerfully as she walked into Granny's.

"Hi Henry." She said excitedly, sitting down.

"You seem happy. Something happen with you and Robin?" Henry asked, watching his normally calm and collected mother bounce around in her chair.

"No, well yes, but that doesn't really apply to me. I have some big news."

"Really?! What?!" He asked.

"How would you like to have a little brother or sister?"

"You're pregnant?!" Henry immediately came around to her side to hug her. "That's wonderful, Mom! That's great."

"Thank you so much, Little Prince." Regina smiled, hugging her son tightly before going back to his seat.

"Im really happy for you, Mom. Does Robin know?"

"It's um, not Robin's child." She said slowly, gauging his reaction.

Henry tilted his head. "Then whose- Will? Is it Will?"

"Yes."

"That's great too. Will is a lot of fun, especially when he argues with Hook, and the way he says "bloody" all the time. That's hilarious. What about Robin? I thought you two were getting back together."

"Marian is expecting as well, and Robin is going to stay with her. It won't work out with him. I realized today that I loved Will too and that I'm going to be with him."

"So you've made your decision? Have you told Robin yet, because he clearly still has a thing for you." Henry pointed out.

"He still wants us to be together because we're soulmates and although I do love him, there are a lot of factors keeping us apart. If it was real love, those factors shouldn't matter." Regina said.

"Well, if you truly loved him, then you wouldn't have fallen in love with Will at all. Right?" Said Henry. "Everything will be okay Mom. This baby is going to be in the best hands possible and I'm gonna make sure of it." Her son said with a firm nod of his head.

Regina smiled and took his hand. "This child will be very lucky to have such a wonderful big brother."

"And a wonderful mother." He added.

"Thank you, Little Prince."

"Do you think it'll be a girl or a boy?"

Regina shrugged. "I don't know, dear. I would like a girl and I haven't asked Will yet."

"Have you told everyone else?"

"Not yet. I might tell the Queens when I get home. Will is gonna ask them to throw a party."

"That's gonna be awesome." Henry grinned.

"It will." Regina agreed with a grin of her own. "Now, let's eat."

xxxxxxxxx

When Regina walked into her office that afternoon, extremely late but quite happy, she was shocked to find Ursula and Cruella at each other's throat. One of Ursula's tentacles was around Cruella's neck and Cruella had her pistol against Ursula's forehead. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Same thing, different day." Mal said from behind her desk. She poofed herself directly in front of the former queen and hugged her tightly. "Congratulations on the wonderful news."

"Thank you, dragon." Regina smiled. "Also, I wanted to ask you if you would be the godmother."

"Of course, I would be honored."

"You are my greatest friend after all."

"You're gonna make me cry." Mal scoffed and hugged her again. She took a step back and allowed the other Queens to have their hug. "We should go. Will asked us to prepare an awesome party for you guys."

"What, tonight?" Regina asked.

"Perhaps." Mal smirked.

"This baby will be the most fabulous child in all of Storybrooke, dahling." Cruella announced. "She will have diamonds and furs and-"

"She? How do you know it won't be a boy?" Ursula asked.

"Because I can feel it. I have a bit of a sixth sense."

"I thought your sixth sense was detecting gin." Ursula retorted.

"You know what-"

"What-"

Both women started arguing once again and Regina and Mal exchanged annoyed looks. Mal snapped her fingers and poofed both women away. "Much better. I'll see you tonight, Regina."

"See you." Regina smiled as the dragon teleported away, and she decided to get to work. It was only an hour later when the doors of her office burst open and she looked up as Robin walked inside. He crossed the expanse of her office quickly and grabbed her and kissed her for all he was worth. "Robin, what are you doing?"

"What I should have done the moment I came back." He said.

"Robin, stop." She pushed him back and looked into his eyes. "I know you came back to be with me, but obviously this isn't going to happen with us."

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "But I love you."

"I love you too, you know that."

"So you've chosen him?"

"Yes."

"I don't know what to do now." He said.

"You go home, and you be a husband and a father. I appreciate that you came all this way for me, but Will and I are gonna stay together, raise our family. I'm really sorry, but it's final." As soon as she said the words, something clicked within her. She was truly giving up her soulmate, her fated other half. But she didn't feel wrong at all. She loved Will and she wanted to be with him. Robin had his family, she could have her own. She didn't need fate to tell her who to love. It was time she took her happy ending instead of waiting for one. Pain suddenly lanced through her heart. Everything went black. She could hear Robin calling to her, but she couldn't respond.

Xxxxx

"Where is she?" Will demanded as he walked into the hospital waiting room. It was already filled with the Charming clan, the Queens, the Lucas, Tink and the Hoods. "Where's Regina?"

"She's fine. They're running tests to find out what's wrong." Emma said.

"You should sit down, try to relax, mate." Said Hook.

"You want me to relax while the mother of my child is lying in a hospital bed?" Will snapped.

"Scarlet, she's fine." Mal placed a hand on his shoulder. "The baby is fine. Everything will be okay. Do you honestly think something is going to happen to Regina? She has the Heart of the Most Resilient, and now she has a child and someone who loves her. Whatever this is, Regina is gonna fight or she's gonna go down swinging. Don't even worry about it."

Will slowly nodded. "You're absolutely right." He took a deep breath and sighed. "What happened?"

"She just collapsed. Robin brought her straight to the hospital." Mal said.

"Robin? She was at work, what the hell was he doing there?" He turned angrily to the outlaw but before he could move, Ursula wrapped him in two of her tentacles. "What were you doing there, Hood? Huh?! Couldn't take a hint?"

"I just came to talk to her, Scarlet." Robin said lowly. He wasn't happy about what Maleficent had said. As though Regina had never had someone else who truly loved her.

Will settled down and Ursula released him as a doctor approached them. "Are you here for Regina Mills?"

"Yes." Mal said.

"She's awake now, and she wanted to see you. She asked specifically for Maleficent."

Mal nodded. "Show me the way to her." The doctor motioned for her to follow and lead the way to the room. Regina looked weak, but extremely pissed and was currently asking, or rather commanding one of the nurses to release her. "Regina." The brunette smiled at her, but scowled at the back of the nurse's head as she left. "What happened to you, dear ?"

"The doctors can't find anything, but I think I know what happened. I rejected Robin, completely. Will said it could cause me physical pain if I did."

"It can." Mal nodded.

"Will it keep coming back?" Regina asked.

"We all pay a price for our happy ending." Mal sighed.

"And this is the one I have to pay?"

"No." Mal chuckled. "Your happy ending my dear, is long overdue. Fate does not command all of us. People like you and me command our own destiny."

"Then how do I get it to stop? I don't want to be dealing with this when it comes time to dealing with labor and contractions. And I don't want to be passing out randomly for no reason either."

"I know a healing spell that can help. You must understand that this spell will sever your connection with Robin. You won't be soul mates anymore, and once it's done, your soul will be healed."

"And the catch?" Regina asked. "What, I won't be the same or something?"

"No, it will just severely weaken you for a while. You won't be able to use magic for a bit. But you and the baby should be fine since it's so early in the pregnancy."

Regina nodded. "I should talk to Will about it first. Thanks Mal."

"Of course, anytime. I'll go tell the others you're okay and send in Will."

Regina leaned back on the bed and sighed. She ran her fingers through her hair and stared up at the ceiling until Will came in and kissed her repeatedly.

"Are you alright? I can't leave you for two seconds and you end up in the bloody hospital!" He said, kissing her again.

She smiled and pushed his head away. "I'm fine, Will. I just fainted." He leaned his head against hers and she kissed his cheek. "We need to talk."

"That's always a fun way to begin a conversation." He muttered, pulling up a chair so he could sit and hold her hand.

"This happened because I rejected Robin as my soulmate. Mal said this is common and she knows a way to stop it but I won't be Robin's soulmate anymore and it will severely weaken me. I didn't want to make a decision without your input. And Mal said the spell won't hurt the baby, and I'll have plenty of time to recover by the time the baby is born."

"You are talking about ripping your own soul in half, Regina. I love you, more than anything, but do you have to go through the pain?" Will asked. "I couldn't bear the thought of it. I do want you to myself, but at the expense of your health."

"Mal said I would be fine. You know she won't let anything happen to me." Regina searched his face for an answer. "I won't do it if you don't want me to." He frowned and gave her a look as though to say "Yeah right." She laughed. "I'm serious. Your opinion matters."

"I just don't want you to be hurt." Will said finally.

"I know." Regina sighed. She kissed his hand. "We don't have to make a decision right now, but I'm sure as hell not going to stay here overnight."

Will smiled. "Wouldn't dream of it. I'll go get you released from your prison. Get dressed." He stood up and did just that, but was surprised to find that everyone had left the waiting room. Only Henry was still sitting in a chair, looking worried. "Where is everyone?"

"They went to the mansion. They're going to surprise Mom with her party." Henry said.

"Then we should ASAP, huh?" They discharged Regina and drove her home.

"Thank the gods. I just want to curl up in bed and pass out again." Regina sighed as Will helped her out of the car, struggling not to laugh. Henry lead the way into the house and as soon as Regina walked through the door, she received a handful of confetti thrown in her face by none other than the Savior herself. Regina glared at Emma as the others came out of hiding, cheering and laughing. "Thanks everyone, but you really didn't need to do this."

"Well, we did. A little too late to stop it now." Lily said.

Mal stepped forward. "Congratulations, not only to Regina, but to herself. Marian. Congrats to both of you."

Everyone cheered and Regina sighed. She wouldn't be getting to sleep anytime soon, might as well enjoy herself.

xxxxxxxx

"Ugh, I am exhausted." Regina said, walking out of the bathroom in her silk nightdress.

"You should be." Will commented, folding his arms behind his head. He was shirtless and already in bed, awaiting his queen. "You are full of surprises. I had no idea you could dance quite like that."

She smiled and climbed into bed, laying her head on his chest. He put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"How do you feel?"

"Much better, now that we're alone and there is peace and quiet."

"We still have an important decision to make."

"I know." She let out a contented sigh, nuzzling his neck. "We can worry tomorrow."

He was silent for a few minutes before asking, "What did Robin want when he came to see you this afternoon?"

"To talk about us, but I told him I was with you."

"That it?"

"Mmmh, he kissed me."

"What?!" He started to sit up, but she growled and pushed him back down.

"Kick his ass tomorrow please. I am quite comfortable and in no mood to move." She commanded. "Please go to sleep."

"I'm going to kick his ass."

"Have fun, now go to sleep." Regina snapped, already drifting away.

Read and Review!


End file.
